Denial
by Justanothernat
Summary: After, a trip to the beach Tamaki witness something that blew his mind.   Okay, i suck at sunmarys


Denial

Chapter one

The host club took a trip to the beach today. The twins had successfully kidnapped Haruhi from the entrance of the school, throwing her into Tamaki's limo. Now, they all sat on the beach enjoying the sun and fresh air.  
"Haruhi!" Sang an overly excited Tamaki to her.  
Haruhi's eyebrow twitched as she turned her attention away from the twins, who were blabbing away in her ear.  
"Yes, Sempai?" She said.

"Why, Haruhi, it's such an amazing day. Why the gloomy face?" He asked striking the many poses while the customers (aka 'Fan girls') watched in awe with hearts in their eyes. It was Tamaki's idea to invite them along - Haruhi knew it was another excuse to make the club more money, yet she kept that to herself. Haruhi turned, ignoring him, and resumed to pretend to listen to what the twins were talking about.

Tamaki paled as a dark cloud formed over him, and crouched in the far corner drawing circles in the sand. Everyone was present except Kyoya, who was changing inside the beach house and taking care of some last minute business.

"Catch me, Mori!" Yelled an overly cute Honey at Mori as he ran over the sand towards his outstretched arms.  
Mori caught him with ease nuzzling him. The HoneyxMori fan girls squealed, one even fainting at the display of affection. The twins abandoned the sulking Haruhi to splash around chasing each other in the ocean.

Tamaki was still drawing circles in the sand when he noticed a figure walking towards them. He quickly dismissed the cloud slash rainstorm to stare after this person. The figure walked over to where Haruhi was sitting to place his bag in an empty chair. Tamaki squinted really hard trying to work his brain correctly to identify this person.

Haruhi, who had long quit watching the scenery, stared up at this person curiously. The said person wore a short sleeved white shirt with black baggy swimming shorts. The figure removed his gaze from the sea to stare at them.

"Oh, it's just you, Kyoya-sempai! I didn't recognize you at first" Said Haruhi. Kyoya smirked at them before reaching underneath the hem of his shirt to lift it up. The lifted shirt revealed toned abs with a muscled torso. Tamaki's eye bulged at this and he quickly looked away, a small blush forming on his face at the sight. Kyoya, who seemed not to notice this, sat down in the chair and began the rub sun block on his chest.  
Several of the guests were looking his way, some whispering, others in awe. Karou, returning from the splashing with his twin in tow, made his way over to Kyoya, plopping down in an empty chair next to him, his eyes glued to his form taking it all in. "Hey, Kyoya, do you need some help with your back?" he enquired. .

Kyoya stopped his lotion rubbing to face Karou with a smile. "Sure, that would be great, thank you." Karou grabbed the sun block as Kyoya turned around, his back facing Karou. Karou put a small amount of cream in his hand, reaching up to rub it on Kyoya's back. Kyoya moaned softly as Karou worked out some knots in his back. There was a small crowd growing, mostly the guests watching them with mouths wide open.

Hikaru sat down next to Kyoya, grabbing the bottle of lotion squeezing a small amount onto his hand. He reached up and started rubbing the sun block into Kyoya's chest. Kyoya, who had his attention on Karou, turned away to smirk at Hikaru. Tamaki was at a loss for words, Morti ran his hands through Honey-Sempai's hair, softly burying his face in the golden locks. The fan girls directed their attention from the implied Yaoi scene to scream at them.

Kyoya took this opportunity to grab Karou's hand, helping him with the last remains of the sun block down his chest in a suggestive sexy manner. This, however, did not go unnoticed by Haruhi and Tamaki, who each arched an eyebrow at this display of affection. Hikaru gave his twin a glare before finishing up with Kyoya's back, settling down in one of the many chairs that were placed there. Karou scowled taking his place beside his brother's chair to soak up some sun.

-Later on that night- :3

Tamaki made his way to Kyoya's room - he had gotten some sunburn and he wanted to ask him for some soothing lotion. He walked towards his room but was distracted by a noise coming from one of the many sitting rooms in the beach house. Tamaki froze and, thinking it was a ghost, he started sweating bullets, He made a motion to flee the hallway when he heard what sounded like voices. This raised his curiousity as it was coming from the sitting room.

He walked over to the doorway to investigate the noise but was presented with a sight he never thought he would see.

There on their knees, naked, were the twins in front of his host's chair eagerly going down on someone. They each had a tongue on either side of the large erection. Blush in place they took turns deep throating the cock.

"Mmm. Good job, Hikaru, you've improved I see." Said a voice from the chair. Tamaki leaned forward a bit from his corner hiding place to see who it was. It was none other than Kyoya, his right hand man and best friend.

"Holy shit" Whispered Tamaki to himself, stunned at this little display. He quickly hid himself behind a corner to watch what was going on.

Hikaru released Kyoya's erection with a popping sound giving him a loving look. Kyoya reached down to cup his hand on Hikaru's face, rubbing his thumb across his cheek. Not to be outdone by his brother, Kaoru grabbed Kyoya's cock bringing it to his mouth and deep throating him in one move. Kyoya groaned, arching into the moist cavern. Kyoya fisted his hand into Kaoru's hair, panting heavily, moaning loudly at the mouth working its magic on his cock.

Hikaru glared at his twin brother and grabbed his hair, pulling him off Kyoya's cock. "Karou.." He gritted out. Kyoya chuckled at the twins who were currently trying to death stare each other down with their glares. Kyoya stood, grabbing Kaoru's hand, leading him to the coffee table between the couches. He gently turned him around chest first to lay over it, ass in the air ready to be taken. Hikaru walked over to them and opened a small hidden drawer within the table, pulling out a small white tube.

Tamaki gave them a WTF look. Nani? Where the hell did that drawer come from?' he thought

Remaining within the shadows, he quickly calmed down as he watched Kyoya remove his clothes. Tamaki felt his eyes bulge a second time at the sight of his best friend. Kyoya was sex on legs and he mentally kicked himself for not noticing sooner. Not that he was gay or anything - he just liked to appreciate the good looking. He was Ouran's number one lady lover. Psh, he loved women right? Right .. shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he turned his attention to the threesome before him.

Kyoya took the small bottle from Hikaru, opening it and rubbing the substance onto his fingers. He set the bottle down on the table, grabbed Karou's hips and slowly inserting them one by one into his puckered hole. Karou groaned at the intrusion as Kyoya began using a scissoring motion to prepare him. Meanwhile Hikaru picked up the bottle and applied a small amount to his length.

Tamaki was confused at this point. Why was Hikaru doing that? Kyoya removed his fingers, replacing them with something much larger. He grabbed Karou's hips and slammed into him. Karou cried out, shutting his eyes and clenching his fists at the sudden intrusion.

Kyoya gave him some time to adjust before pulling out and slamming into him once more. Hikaru, meanwhile, had moved behind Kyoya, and placing his hands on his hips slid slowly into him . Kyoya threw back his head with a gasp. Hikaru panted, letting Kyoya adjust to him for a minute before pulling out and slamming into the warm heat underneath him. Hikaru started a slow pace which quickly turned into a rough one, slamming repeatedly into Kyoya with brute force. Kyoya did the same to Karou, falling into the rhythm so that they were in perfect sync with each other. Moans and pants were heard throughout the third music room.

Tamaki was at a loss for words: here were three of his best friends going at it like some kind of animals in heat. Hearing a load moan, he quickly turned his attention back to see that Karou had already cummed all over the table. Kyoya leaned down to plant kisses on the back of the neck and shoulders of the furiously blushing, spent Karou. Hikaru took this chance to speed up, thrusting hard into Kyoya, grabbing his arms lifting him up to his chest to give one final hard thrust as they cummed in sync with each other. Hikaru collapsed on the equally tired Kyoya. The three layed there in a hot pile coming down from their orgasms.

Tamaki saw this as his chance to flee, so he turned quickly and quietly made his way out of the living room. He was having a hard time walking on account of him sporting a nice erection. 'WAIT WHAT?' he thought. Tamaki was in some serious denial: he needed to see Haruhi and fast. Kyoya looked up from the pile of bodies to see Tamaki's form retreating quickly, shooting a smirk towards the disappearing back.

"Hook, line and, sinker" He thought.

Tbc.

So? What do you think? It's my first time writing Ouran and certainly not the last. I have more coming out. Next up, what happens when Kyoya corners him? What happened to Morti and Honey? Where does Haruhi fit into all this :3~~ Read on to find out.

Ja~

Val-Chan


End file.
